Last Moments
by Daughter of Yub Yub
Summary: A look at the thoughts of two Knights before their deaths, sixteen years apart. ONE SHOT. MANGA SPOILERS.


**Last Moments**

**Disclaimer**: Pretear is the property of Junichi Satou. I make no money from this. 

**A/N**: Special thanks to Tessie for betaing this for me. 

Our Pretear became Saihi. I can barely fathom the idea, but there's no time to mull it over. She's right in front of us, we can't afford to delay. With or without a Pretear, the Leafe Knights must fight Saihi. It doesn't matter who she is, this is why we exist. That fact remains unchanged. 

I know my fellow Knights are no more eager to face Takako than I am, but our resolve must still be strong. We cannot afford to waver now, when the world is depending on us alone. 

This isn't right. We're supposed to fight alongside the Pretear. We're supposed to assist her in every way we can. But what do we do when she is the very enemy we fight? Who do we turn to then? 

Each other, of course. No matter how bad the situation gets, we are still the Leafe Knights. We will protect the Leafe from Saihi, even if she is the very one we are meant to help. There is no question which duty must come first. 

I glance around at my companions. They know as well as I do what we must do. It doesn't matter if the seven of us together stand a chance against her power, we are still bound to do everything we can. Whatever the cost, we must stop her. 

The battle has barely begun, and that cost is already becoming clear. Even together, we're no match for her without a Pretear. The injuries we have taken already are painful. Still, we fight on with our own meagre powers. There's no way we can kill her, but we can still stop her. 

I reach for my amulet and speak the command not meant for a situation like this. "Reshelles." 

Vines rise up around Takako, around Saihi, trying to imprison her. She screams at this, and tries to break free. She's going to make it. The power of the seal is not infinite. 

Hajime rushes to my side. I feel his Leafe flow into mine, water to make plants grow stronger. Mannen joins in on my other side, using the vines as a framework to immobilize Saihi in ice. The flow of Hajime's Leafe shifts so that he can support Mannen as well. 

Further out, I feel the others join in as well. Goh's fire feeds Kei's light to make the plants grow. Hayate's wind helps chill Mannen's ice faster. Sasame's sound flows through it all, bringing our powers better in tune with each other. 

The ice is working. The crystal creeps up around Saihi. I can't even afford a glance in Mannen's direction, but I have no doubt what I would see. We only have our own Leafe to use, and he's used so much of it. 

And then I don't even need to look. In a final flash of power, the crystal is finished. Mannen's presence vanishes. Just like that, the part of me which ties me to my fellow Knights is now incomplete. I cannot mourn him though, for I know I will be joining him soon enough. 

I feel a burst of strength flow into me. Hajime no longer needs to split his power between me and Mannen. I want to tell him to stop, that he's done enough. I cannot ask him to do this. I try to release him, but his Leafe continues to flow into mine. 

"We're Knights," he says. I don't think the others can hear him, he's fading fast. 

A final burst of Leafe rushes through me, and then... 

Nothing. 

The emptiness from Hajime's death only adds to the drain of the battle. I will follow him soon, but I must complete this final task. I don't have much left to give. 

But I will give it all. It is my duty as a Knight. 

I seal the crystal. 

Saihi is imprisoned. 

I am finished.

* * *

I felt it before anyone said anything. She's taking the trees away from me. I wish she wouldn't do that. Those trees were happy before she decided to make them her puppets! 

"We'll have to destroy them." 

No! I shouldn't cry, but there's got to be another way! 

"Destroy?" Himeno doesn't look happy either. How could she be? "No! Absolutely not! I will not kill!" 

The Pretear said she wants to know. I can't refuse her. 

We'll help you as much as we can. 

I have to help Himeno. She's the Pretear, and she's my friend. I'm a Knight. Kei always says a Knight has to do whatever he can for the Pretear. There has to be something I can do. 

"But there's too many..." So, so many. We can't let Saihi keep them. There's only one thing I can do. "Let me take care of it! I don't want to kill those trees either." I hold out my hand to Himeno. This is what a Knight is supposed to do. 

Hayate yells, "Himeno, wait! There's too many!" I know there are too many. That's why I have to do this. "Shin can't handle it yet!" 

You know what will happen if the Leafe Knights use too much of their power. 

I know. But I know that sometime a Knight has to use that power anyway. Like now, when there's no other choice. 

We're the Leafe Knights. We protect the Leafe. That's our job. 

Those trees have Leafe. That's why we have to take them back from Saihi. I have to save them. Even if it's hard, I still have to do it. Like Hayate always says, I'm a Leafe Knight. That's my job. 

They keep yelling for us to stop. We have to keep going though. There's no other way to stop this. 

Himeno raises her arms. I can't go back now. Leafe flows through us, more than I could ever imagine by myself. Vines burst to the sky, taking the trees away from Saihi. It's the biggest attack I've ever seen. 

I'm so tired. 

Even if things can't get any worse... there are still things we need to do. 

I'm not done yet. It's starting to hurt, but I have to finish this. 

"Shin, are you alright?" 

I can't tell her. Not when I've gone this far. If I stop now, Saihi will keep some of the trees. "Yeah, Himeno-chan." Just a little more. I just need to hold on a little longer. 

So, so tired... 

I've still got to do this. 

"Himeno! That's enough!" 

I feel the last tree come back, and I know Hayate's right. My Leafe comes away from Himeno's and I fall down. 

I hit the ground hard, I think. I can hardly feel it anymore. Hajime is beside me now. He's so sad. He's never sad. 

"Are you okay? Shin!" 

I smile up at them. I don't want anyone to be sad. "I'm fine! I'm a Knight too!" I did what a Knight is supposed to do. 

Hajime puts his hand on my head. I'm glad I can still feel it there. He smiles at me. He looks more like Hajime. It makes me feel a little better. "That's right!" 

Hajime moves away to let Himeno get close. She kneels down next to me. I'm glad. I can see her eyes. She wraps her arms around me. So kind and warm, just like a mom. "Shin... Thank you." 

I don't have much left, but I try to smile at her. 

You're welcome, Himeno-chan. 

All I feel is tired. 

I close my eyes. 

I'm done now. 


End file.
